I am Yours, and You are Mine
by Terence Perry
Summary: A short Attack on Titan fanfic based off one of my favorite scenes from Game of Thrones. This includes the character Levi Ackerman and my OC Teresa Perry. You may replace her for yourself if you wish. WARNING: Levi may seem a bit OOC, but please believe me when I say I did make an effort in trying to make him as how he is and combine it with the scene I'm referencing in this story.


Teresa sat herself on the bed right next to Levi who was wearing not only his usual grumpy expression, but a bandage around his face as well. They had recently come back from an exceptionally gruesome expedition. What made this one horrifically more memorable than the rest was the fact that they had been face-to-face with yet another Titan shifter. Unlike Eren, however, this one seemed more brutal and less sympathetic with whatever purpose it carried since it killed plenty of the Survey Corps' people that were in her way. This included everyone in Levi's squad. All except for Teresa, that is, who was only knocked out when the Female Titan harshly swatted her away into a nearby tree.

The back of her head was badly bruised, but this was a miracle compared to everyone else's demise. When she had come to, she was unfortunately witness to the lifeless bodies of her friends. When Levi had come to see for himself, she was nearby the bloody and smashed corpse of Petra. He came down to meet them and captured his weeping lover in his arms.

"Thank goodness you're still alive." He had whispered in relief as he held Teresa tightly while rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"We did our best," Teresa silently sobbed into his chest. "She was just too strong."

"I know you all fought valiantly." He spoke in the gentle tone he reserved solely for her. "You always do. We've never had to fight something like her before. I'm guessing Jaeger went after her in his Titan form."

"More than most likely. I only just woke up. The Female Titan had knocked me out."

Levi nodded and placed a kiss on Teresa's lips.

"I'm going after her and see what is going on with Jaeger. Go find Erwin and help out with our fallen comrades."

She nodded and gave him one more kiss.

"Be careful," she told him. "Try to return to me in one piece."

"Tch, like I'd ever let that giant bitch get the best of me," he stated with a light smirk. He then lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger so that he can look into her eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised her before placing a final kiss on her forehead and then departing for his destination.

"How's your head?" Levi asked as he attempted to sit up in bed. When Teresa noticed him wincing, however, she put a stop to it by placing her hand between his chest and laid him back down.

"A lot better actually," she answered. "You know how hardheaded I am. I can never seem to stay down for too long."

"Tch, ain't that the truth," Levi scoffed. "At least it gives me one less thing to worry about."

"How are you doing Levi?"

"How do you think? It's been hell. Should've just let Jaeger's stupid girlfriend get killed if she was going to be so reckless."

"Oh, shut up Ackerman. I know you and Erwin like to remind us to try not to take this all personally, but you can't help but admire Mikasa's loyalty. Kind of reminds me of you actually."

"Tch. I at least would've been smarter about it. And as I said previously, I never have to worry about you since you're too stubborn to stay down."

Teresa merely rolled her eyes and pecked her lover's lips. When she noticed that he was grimacing once again from the pain, she sat back up and reached for the bandaged on his face. She was stopped, though, when Levi grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't." He simply demanded. Although his request was said in a harsh voice, Teresa detected a hint of pleading in it. He didn't want her to see what was behind the bandage. Not only would it be grotesque to look at, but it would also be visible evidence of the failed mission. A disgusting looking memento to remember the people who gave their lives for something that didn't even seem worth it in the end.

"Have you taken a look at it?" She asked.

"I don't need to look at it to know how fucked up my face is. That bitch did a real number on me."

"Well let me see for myself."

Knowing there wasn't any point in arguing with her, Levi released one more scoff along with her wrist. She resumed her path to the bandage and began to slowly peel it off his face. When she took it off, she could now see the long red scar evident from the top of his forehead and how it went across to the bottom of his left eye. Although, yes, it looked terrible, she kept an expressionless appearance when seeing it.

"Well?" Levi questioned when Teresa remained silent.

"Not gonna lie, you look like shit." She bluntly stated.

"Tch." Levi angrily looked away, but Teresa took hold of his cheek so that she may bring him back to look at her. She was now showing a small smile.

"But it doesn't look like it's permanent. It'll probably fade away in time as long as you keep it clean. Which should be no problem for you." With her next comment, she began to smirk. "In the meantime, I can always just sit on your face so that I can avoid looking at it."

"Jesus Christ woman. Is that all you ever think about?" Despite her attempts at lightening the situation, he really wasn't in the mood.

"Not necessarily," She chuckled, determined to cheer him up at least for a small while. "It may be one of top my priorities, but there are other things I like to think about."

"Such as?"

"Well, you probably won't want to hear this, but sometimes I think about leaving this place and see the world outside these walls. See what's beyond them, beyond the Titans."

Levi's face softened slightly. She knew that she had his full attention now and smiled brightly. Although the two of them could always count on the other to be real with them, this was something Teresa had kept to herself due to doubts of her lover not sharing similar dreams. But given the current circumstances, there was a possibility…

"I was thinking maybe a place near the ocean," She continued as she looked out the window as if trying to imagine it right outside. "We could walk along the sand at night when the moon and stars are positioned just right."

"We?"

She returned her gaze at him. He looked at her with mild shock. She responded with the same smile she had.

"Yes, we. I'd want you with me of course."

"Tch. You know it can get pretty messy in a place that's surrounded by sand." He teased her with a slight smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes, but continued to grin.

"Well we don't necessarily have to live there," She reassured him. "We can live in a small cottage that's hidden in the woods, or a castle-like home in a lavish village somewhere. It can be wherever we want."

"And what is it we'd do once we've found this place?"

Teresa placed herself above Levi and used her hand to softly cradle his face.

"Eat. Drink. Fuck." She gave him another smirk when mentioning the last part, but then reverted back to her warm smile. "Whatever it is we want. We'd be away from all of this. Away from all the danger. So, the only thing we wouldn't do is fight or put our lives on the line."

He looked up at her and presented her a small smile. He held onto the hand that was cupping his cheek and gave the palm of it a kiss.

"I do want to go with you," He confessed in a whisper. "I want to look for this place and live there with you."

"So, why don't we?" She asked, hope beginning to brighten her eyes and her smile beginning to stretch over her face.

He noticed this for himself, and although this was something he desperately wanted to give her-especially if it brought him that exquisite and pleasing look upon her face- he knew that it was not probable. His smile soon vanished and he reached his arm up to brush her hair behind her ear. He now had a full view of her looking down at him, waiting for his response. He could now see that the smile she had was gone as well.

"Because, as much as I long to have a peaceful life with you..." He sighed. "All this battling…talking people out of making shitty mistakes...the constant worry if I'll live to see tomorrow…it's what I'm good at. And it's what I like doing."

He refused to look at her when he admitted all this. Avoiding any kind of disappointment she may present to him. He couldn't escape her for too long, though, since she placed her hands on each of his cheeks so that she was cupping his face. When she had turned him back to her, she looked down at him with a saddened expression he was expecting her to have. He mirrored it as he went back to holding on to the hand on him. This time even tighter and gave it a firm squeeze when he asked his next question:

"Are you going to leave?"

He could only whisper this worry due to fear of his voice breaking and giving evidence of how close he was to being on the verge of tears. She released a heavy sigh and shook her head before going down to place a kiss on his forehead. He truly did not expect this action, but he closed his eyes and took in her touch with a longing sigh. She then came back up and was surprisingly back to smiling.

"You and that shitty memory of yours," she chuckled. When she saw that his eyes widened and had returned to his usual scowl, she let loose another soft laugh and placed a finger over his lips so that she may explain herself. "I'm only going to say this once more, my love, so please try not to forget it this time. I am yours, and you are mine."

At last, the tears finally escaped from Levi as he silently wept. Teresa laid down next to him and placed the man in her arms. They stayed that way for a long period; her rubbing his back in a calming manner with one hand while stroking his raven locks with the other. And him sniveling in her embrace as he held her tight, making sure she kept her word and stayed there. Being his.


End file.
